Blindfold
by Jinxypoo
Summary: Cid has a rude awakening. This story contains Yaoi and Lemon. Rated M for a reason. Do not like, Do not read. I may turn this into a set a one shots with prompts.


**A.N: Square Enix owns all these characters and my soul. Only the plot is mine. This story contains yaoi and lemon. All of you homophobes beat it. Do not like, do not read. **

Cid Highwind had been sleeping peacefully when a sharp pain at the junction where his neck and shoulder joined woke him up. A surprised, pained yelp slipped past his lips, his eyes flying open only to be greeted by blackness, and not the ceiling of his cabin on Highwind as he had expected. A cloth sash had been wrapped around his eyes, blinding him in the dim light of the darken room. He shifted, letting out a small growl as he felt the pained spot on his neck throb from the phantom bite he obtained and tried to move his hands only to find that he was handcuffed to the head board of his own bed. He was blindfolded, handcuffed and almost naked in his own bed, mysterious fingers fluttering over the bite mark that had been left on the blonde.

His lips pulled back away from his teeth in a snarl, about ready to growl out some obscenity, demanding to be untied, but a soft 'sh' stopped him in his tracks as lips pressed to the throbbing mark on his neck, sending tingles down his spine. He was at a loss now, unable to really struggle or fight back. The thought of kicking out came to his mind, but was soon pushed aside as expertly nimble fingers plucked and pinched harshly at one of his nipples, forcing a soft groan from his lips. His mind was in shambles as he realized that he wasn't about to be murdered, but being molested.

Trying to pull himself together enough to come up with a snappy remark, he felt the mattress sink a bit as smooth legs straddled him. The musky smell of something strangely familiar and roses flooded his nose as he felt something distinctly male graze his stomach. A shiver ran down his spine as possibilities ran through his head as to who could be sitting on him, kissing his chest slowly. Everyone had gone to an inn for the night, the Highwind having landed for the night and Cid had opted to stay in the ship with a few other crew members that he didn't know too well.

Again his thoughts were stalled as blunt nails were dragged down his chest, tearing the upper layer of his skin, leaving behind angry red marks that would remain for days after. The pain sent shocks through his body, making him groan lightly as it mingled oddly with the hot pleasure of the mouth sucking on one of his pert nipples. Shivers ran down his spine and he bit his lip hard to keep down his voice, not wanting to give the satisfaction of his moans to this...Molester.

The pleasurable torture was slow, as if the man above him was trying to devour him and was savoring each bite. Narrow hips rolled into Cid's pelvis, making 'little Highwind' start to stirr. A slow, vein burning heat pulsed up from his groin, threatening to burn him alive and his toes curled with each slow roll of those hips pressed so painfully close, enticing him to grind back involuntarily.

The breathy gasps and panting that reached his ears told him that the nude body leering over him was just as aroused as he was. He tugged on his handcuffed wrists, wanting to reach out and touch, wanting to feel the heated flesh of this other person. He was forced to pull on the handcuffs again, but this time for a different reason as a hot hand pressed to the front of his boxers, teasing his member into a full standing erection, straining agents the silk of his boxers. Ghost hands seemed to know every pleasurable spot on his body as they rubbed his chest, stomach and thighs, moving away from his crotch for the time being to make the pilot whimper in desperation.

He tried to articulate his need, but words seemed to fail him as those delicious hips rose up off him and a searing tongue started to slide down his chest slowly. He swore to Shiva as that sly, hot tongue teased his sensitive stomach, mapping each dip and curve of his abs with it's slick, wet surface. As the devilish tongue dipped into his belly button, the muscles of his stomach flexed in pleasure as it wiggled and a deep chuckle sent shivers down Cid's spine.

Begging for more like a desperate whore, his pleas where met by sharp nips to his stomach that were sure to bruise and the pain melted with pleasure. The pure bliss was driving Cid insane and made his member twitch in searing need. His numb lips moving deftly as he rambled, words floating off his lips as his pleasure riddled brain seemed to race. Sharp teeth scraped his hip bones, making him arch off the bed, back curving like a taught bow and his muscles twitched violently.

He begged for more, more, more! The pleasure was driving him insane and somewhere in the back of his head, he wondered if he could die from pleasure. He writhed as the band of his boxers where pulled up and his lifted his hips so that the silk could be removed. Slowly where the confinds removed, the cool fabric only soothing the heated momentarily as it slid off, and with a gentle tug, Cid's member sprung forth from it's silken prison.

The cool air of the room hit his twitching, heated member, doing little to cool anything. Slender fingers slid up the hyper sensitive underside of Cid's manhood, making the pilot bite his lip hard, drawing some blood. He felt the appendages curl around his throbbing cock loosely in a slightly trembling hold. He bucked his hips in a shuddering movement, making that godly hand move over his heated sex, ripping a moan out of his mouth.

His toes pluck at the bed sheets as teeth bit down on the flesh of his thighs, making his body roll like waves on an angry sea, his mind in shambles. He had no idea of the words flying out of his mouth, the confusion of the painful pleasure being inflicted on him was seeming to burn hotter, sweat rolling down his body as he writhed. He felt hot breath on his member, wondering if he was going to feel that sinful mouth on him, and he trembled in anticipation.

Instead of the expected heat that he thought would be wrapping around his member, a shiver inducing cool liquid was poured onto his member. He let out a sharp hiss at the sudden temperature change and those fingers that had been driving him insane slowly started to spread the slick lube over his ridged flesh. He knew what was coming next and shivered at the thought. He felt that hand move away as teeth, tongue and lips started to play with a bite mark on his thigh to keep him occupied. He could guess from the small grunts this person was letting out what they were doing.

Leaving his thigh, the man above him moved to hover over Cid on his hands and knees, making the mattress sink under their full weight. Cid couldn't help the groan that he let out as soft, hot lips pressed to his own mouth, nipping harshly at his bottom lip. They kissed with passion and ferocity, a frenzy of teeth and battling tongues. Never before had Cid felt so alive just from a single kiss.

The kiss was broken when the need for air was a necessity. Cid panted hard, his heart racing in his chest, and his whole body twitching from the heat pulsing through his veins. He felt wired, alive, and when he thought things couldn't get any better, hips started to lower onto his slick member.

Cid let out a strangled cry as velvet heat slowly swallowed him inch by painfully slow inch. He gasped and panted, trying to buck his hips, but strong hands pinned his hips down. His breath left him when he was finally all the way into that tight heat that twitched around him so wonderfully. It was a few eternal moments that they stayed still like this, Cid trying to figure out how to breath again and the other tried to get used to the large intrusion.

With a deep grunt, the stranger suddenly lifted his hips up, all the way to the tip of Cid's member, tilting their hips a bit, and then slammed down, making white stars flash in front of the captain's eyes. The heat moved at a slow pace, making Cid whimper and he tried to buck up to meet the movements, but the hands held fast.

As the blissful heat started to build, so did the mystery man's movements, their hands slipping up to feel Cid's chest and let the blonde move along with their hips. Dual moans, groans, and grunts filled the cold air of the captains quarters, the bed squeaking under them.

An instinctive beat moved them to a euphoric dance of sweat and frantic movements. Messy kisses were shared that were too wet and a frenzy of heat as their movements grew more wild. Somewhere in his mind that was thinking clearly, Cid wondered if the bed frame would withstand their fucking (for this was definitely too raw to be love making).

The airship captain could feel the zenith of his pleasure fast approaching and tried to let the other know, but was only able to produce fragments of a sentence. When that deep, rumbling voice, horse from moaning too loudly, told him that he was also close, Cid almost fell over the edge.

With a few more thrusts the two reached climax at almost the same time, letting out moans that boarded on screaming. Cid felt himself let go violently, the warmth around his member tightening hard and a warm substance splattered across his chest, getting on his left cheek a bit as he emptied himself inside of his assailant. His body went limp and numb as the pull of unconsciousness tugged on him. He passed out with a small sound of contentment.

~XXX~

Cid woke up to his alarm clock buzzing, his body feeling heavy, slightly pained and exhausted. He wondered why he felt so shitty as he slowly opened his eyes, the glaring sun light streaming through his window, stinging his cornea. He sat up slowly, a dull ache shooting up both his wrists and then he looked down. His eyes grew wide as memories of the night before came to his mind when he was greeted by the bite marks, scratches and the bandages around both his wrists.

His mouth grew dry and he swallowed, his sore throat contracting painfully as it was damaged from over exertion from the night before. A shiver ran through him as flashes of the night before flooded him and he flopped back on his bed, fingers tracing over some scratch marks on his chest. He wasn't too sure what he thought of it all, but one thing was for sure, he had never had sex better then last night.

After having rubbed a quick one out in the shower (far to riled up by memories then he should have been), Cid got dressed, glad for his gloves and scarf. He headed for the main deck of the Highwind, met by the sight of the other members of AVALANCHE, the first person to greet him being Cloud.

"You ok? You look like shit." The estranged leader of the group asked. Cid coughed a bit, cheeks tinted pink.

"'M fine. Jus' dinna sleep worth a fuck." Cid grumbled, scratching the back of his head, "So were are we headin'?"

"After Breakfast we'll make plans to head for the last Huge Materia in Junon." Cloud nodded and with that, they all started to head for the dining area on the Highwind.

All apart from Cid and another left for the kitchen. Standing in a shadowed corner was the enigma that was Vincent Valentine. A brooding, mysterious man clad in red and black. Cid had declared Vincent a friend early on in their journey and though the man seemed a tad deranged by self loathing, Cid felt safe in his company.

"Don't ya want ta go get breakfast?" Cid asked, looking over at the man leaning on the metal wall. Vincent slowly moved towards the door that was behind Cid, his movements graceful and fluid. Instead of walking around Cid, the vampire like man bumped into Cid's shoulder. The smell of musk and roses filled Cid's nose, the night before flooding him once more.

The red and black clad man smirked under the collar of his tattered cape and spoke in a low tone, voice horse.

"I didn't know you where a silk man Chief." The demon gunslinger teased and then walked off, leaving behind a stunned Cid.


End file.
